Switched
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: After an earthquake, Mal and Natara wake up but aren't feeling quite like themselves. New story idea hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thank you to everyone that reviewed Treasure hunters 30 reviews exactly! :D I'll update Trying but Failing really soon but for now I had another idea for a story but I'm going to set it out a little differently, I'm going to do a short introduction then the whole story as a kinda of like a one shot in chapter 2 I don't know what you call it maybe a two-shot? i don't know but anyway here it it I hope you like it! :D Btw it's set when Maria was still Captain, Amy was still working for the SFPD and when Ken was still alive! :D**

Mal and Natara sit in Mal's apartment eating chinese and drinking a few beers.

**Mal:**"So how's everything with you and Oscar?"

**Natara:**"Okay I guess."

Mal looks at Natara with a concerned look on his face.

**Mal:**"You don't sound convinced."

**Natara:**"It's just, we hardly ever see each-other because we're always working and it's hard having a relationship with someone you see maybe once a month if that, I guess I'm just wondering if it's worth it anymore."

**Mal:**"Well whatever happens you know I'm always here for you."

Natara lights up with a smile.

**Natara:**"Thanks Mal means alot."

**Mal:**"Want another beer?"

**Natara:**"Please.."

Mal jumps up from the couch and strolls into the kitchen to the fridge to grab two more beers, at that moment the whole apartment starts to shake violently.

**Mal:**"Ah hell earthquake!"

**Natara:**"MAL!"

**Mal:**"I'm coming hang on!"

Mal carefully makes his way back to the living room to Natara, whose stood in deep panic, as the shaking and rumbling of the ground becomes even stronger. Mal slips and falls banging his head on the end of the coffee table, Natara shouts out in terror and tries to make her way over to him, but as the earthquake continues to shake the apartment, something falls off a shelf and hits Natara on her head causing her to fall next to Mal on the floor unconcious.

**TV:**"San Francisco was hit with a major earthquake last night, several casualties have been reported and numerous building damage has also been caused by the earthquake..."

Mal and Natara slowly stirr awake with their heads banging, they slowly pulls themselves up from the floor and rub their eyes.

They then look at eachother with narrowed eyes and deep confusion.

**Mal (Natara):**" Mal?"

**Natara (Mal):**"Natara?"

They slowly reach up and touch eachothers faces then jump back in fear and both scream.

**Natara (Mal):**"What the hell is going on here?!"

**Mal (Natara):**"I don't know, what happened last night?"

**Natara (Mal):**"Errrm we were having dinner then I think I went into the kitchen and then errrm...I then there was an earthquake, yeah I think that's what happened.."

**Mal (Natara):**"But did THIS happen?!"

**Natara (Mal):**"How the hell should I know?!"

**Mal (Natara):**"Well we need to figure out a way to fix this quick!"

**Okay so if it's not clear; during the earthquake, Mal and Natara switched bodies so from now on when it says Mal (Natara) Its Natara but in Mal's body and when it says Natara (Mal) Its Mal but in Natara's body, I hope its not too hard to understand, cause ive been thinking for ages how to set it out so it makes sense, I just thought it would be a fun idea, with lots of humor, I hope you guys like it! please review! Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, thankyou for your reviews I didn't think I'd get such positive feedback, so here's the full story of Switched I warn you it will turn out to be VERY long, but if you take the time to read it Ill be very grateful and I hope you like it! :D**

Mal(Natara) paces around the apartment in deep thought.

**Mal(Natara):**"Okay we need to figure out what caused this so we can reverse it.."

Mal(Natara) looks over at Natara(Mal) and screws his face up.

**Mal(Natara):**"Mal, what the hell are you doing?!"

Natara(Mal) stands fussing with her long hair, trying to pull it out the way.

**Natara(Mal):**"Natara do you really need so much hair, it just gets in the way!"

**Mal(Natara):**"Mal focus! How are we going to reverse this?"

**Natara(Mal):**"I don't know, it's kinda hard to reverse something when you don't know what caused it in the first place!"

Mal(Natara) sighs deeply then looks at his watch.

**Mal(Natara):**"Good point, look it's nearly 9:30am, we should probably go to work before we're late."

**Natara(Mal):**"Wait a mintue, you want to go into work, while we're stuck like this?!"

**Mal(Natara):**"Well, we can't stay here all day!"

Natara(Mal) glares at Mal(Natara) then nods and starts to walk towards to the door.

Later the pair stand outside the precinct, Mal(Natara) then turns to Natara(Mal).

**Mal(Natara):**"Okay so just act natural, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves as far as anyone knows, I'm Mal and your Natara, so just try and act like me!"

**Natara(Mal):**"Okay"

Natara(Mal) walks off infront and into the precinct.

**Mal(Natara):**"And I need to try and act like Mal, well this should be fun!"

Later Ken stands in the precinct when Amy walks over and smiles at him.

**Amy:**"Hey Ken what's up?"

**Ken:**"I'm not sure exactly I mean, look.."

Ken points at Mal and Natara, as Mal sits politely with his legs crossed, while Natara slumps in her chair with her legs slightly apart.

**Ken:**"Have you noticed something...weird about Mal and Natara today?"

Amy watches the two along with Ken.

**Amy:**"I not sure I mean, eariler I shouted Natara and Mal turned around and answered which I thought was kind of strange.."

Suddenly Kai pops his head out from the crime lab and walks over to join Ken and Amy.

**Kai:**"Hey guys what's cracking?"

**Amy:**"Ken and I were just saying that Mal and Natara seem alittle...odd today."

**Kai:**"I know what you mean, they spend some much time together ,they're starting to act like each-other.. OMG what if an alien kidnapped them and ran tests on them switching their bodies, dude that would be so COOL!"

Ken scowls at Kai, while Amy laughs.

**Ken:**"Kai, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life!"

With that Ken smiles at Amy, causing her to blush then walks away.

Captain Yeong pops her head out her office.

**Captain Yeong:**"Mal!"

**Natara(Mal):**"Yeah."

**Mal(Natara):**"Natara!"

**Natara(Mal):**"Oh right yeah!"

**Mal(Natara):**"What?"

Captain Yeong stands incredibly confused.

**Captain Yeong:**"Riggght...erm _Mal! _I just wanted to know if you finished those case files I asked you to do."

Natara(Mal) hands the folder to Mal(Natara) and Mal(Natara) passes them to the Captain.

After a long strange day at work, Mal and Natara walk down the street to Natara's apartment, since the _incident_ they decided it would be best to stay together to try and figure out how to change back,as they walk passed the courthouse; Oscar Santos walks out and smiles at Natara.

**Oscar:**"Hey babe, I was going to call you, but seeing as your here, do you fancy dinner tonight, I've got the night off."

**Natara(Mal):**"Ahhh no sorry Oscar, I can't...I'm working a really big case with Mal."

**Oscar:**"Oh okay maybe another night?"

**Natara(Mal):**" Errr yeahhh Ahem look I'd better get going like I said lots of work to do, right _Mal_?"

Mal(Natara) tries his hardet to hold back a laugh, Oscar glares at him.

**Oscar:**"You okay Mal?"

**Mal(Natara):**"Yeah fine."

**Natara(Mal):**"We'd better get going bye."

**Oscar:**"Right.."

Oscar smiles sadly then leans in to kiss Natara(Mal) but she dodges out the way.

**Natara(Mal):**"Whoa what you doing?"

**Oscar:**"Giving you a kiss goodbye, What's wrong Natara?"

**Natara(Mal):**"Nothing, we just really have to get going right _Mal?"_

**Mal(Natara):**"Oh no please, say your goodbyes, take all the time you need, I'll just be waiting over there for you _Natara.."_

Mal(Natara) walks off, leaving Natara(Mal) and Oscar alone.

**Oscar:**"Now where were we?"

Oscar leans in to kiss Natara(Mal) again but everytime he leans in, she dodges him.

**Oscar:**"Natara, what's wrong why won't you let me kiss you?"

**Natara(Mal):**"Errrrm I'm errrm getting a cold *Fakes a cough* and I wouldn't want you to get sick!"

Oscar smiles at Natara(Mal).

**Oscar:**"Natara, that's not going to stop me from kissing my girlfriend!"

He leans in to kiss Natara again but before he can get close enough, she extends her arm out to him.

**Natara(Mal):**"How about a friendly handshake instead?"

Oscar stands awkwardly and shifts his weight from one foot to another.

**Oscar:**"Okay...?"

He shakes Natara(Mal)'s hand and she walks away to join Mal(Natara) who's stood in a mid laughing fit.

**Natara(Mal):**"Natara you are so dead, don't you ever do that to me again!"

Mal(Natara) takes a breath and tries to calm down.

**Mal(Natara):**"Oh come on Mal that was funny!"

**Natara(Mal):**"Maybe to you! Can we just leave now please?!"

Mal(Natara) nods while still beaming with a smirk, later that night Mal and Natara sit in Natara's apartment.

**Mal(Natara):**"What's up?"

**Natara(Mal):**"It's just what if we're stuck like this forever, I mean I know people say we're alike but this is just ridiculous!"

Mal(Natara) laughs.

**Mal(Natara):**"I know Mal but I've been thinking; maybe we shouldn't do anything do anything."

**Natara(Mal):**"What do you mean?"

**Mal(Natara):**"Well think about it, we didn't do anything to provoke the change in the first place, so maybe if we just let it run it's course and maybe it will reverse itself."

**Natara(Mal):**"And what do we do in the meantime?"

**Mal(Natara):**"I don't know it was just an idea.."

**Natara(Mal):**"Look Nat maybe your right and no matter what, we're in this together and we'll work this out somehow!"

Natara(Mal) smiles and Mal(Natara) places a his hand on Natara(Mal)'s but then the two look at eachother awkwardly, then move away from eachother and sit at opposite ends of the couch.

**Natara(Mal):**"I just hope it reverses soon cause this is really creepy!"

One week later

Mal and Natara still havent changed back, they're both woken up by the phone ringing, Natara(Mal) picks up.

**Natara(Mal):**"Hello?"

**Amy:**"Natara! Hi are you free? I was wondering if you wanted to get a cup of coffee, I really need to talk to you!"

**Natara(Mal):**"Errrm hang on one second Amy.."

Mal(Natara) walks in the room and Natara(Mal) lowers her voice to a harsh whisper while holding her hand over the reciever.

**Natara(Mal):**"It's Amy she wants me to meet her for coffee cause she needs to talk to me? or something like that."

**Mal(Natara):**"So? Go... to her your Natara, so you go and try not to make me look like an idiot."

Natara(Mal) glares at Mal(Natara) then goes back to the phonecall.

**Natara(Mal):**"Sure Amy I'll meet you in about an hour."

Later Natara(Mal) and Amy sit at a table in small coffee shop.

**Amy:**"So it's Kai's party tomorrow night and I'm decided I'm going to tell Ken I have feelings for him then."

Natara(Mal) chokes on her coffee then takes a breath.

**Natara(Mal):**"You like Ken?!"

Amy screws her face up in pure confusion.

**Amy:**"Yes...Natara I told you that weeks ago!"

**Natara(Mal):**"Right of course you did sorry I'm just a little-"

**Amy:**"Oh I get it, your just a little on edge, probably from the stress of building up the courage to break up with Oscar."

**Natara(Ma):**"What?!"

**Amy:**"Natara are you okay, you been saying for weeks you ready to end things with Oscar."

**Natara(Mal):**"Sorry maybe it is the stress of it, did I ermm by any chance say why I was breaking up with Oscar?"

**Amy:**"Your seriously asking that, you know why."

The next day at Kai's Party

Mal and Natara stand in the corner of the room while everyone dances on the dancefloor, they stand watching when Natara(Mal) spots Oscar at the party and shifts to hide behind Mal(Natara).

**Natara(Mal):**"Ah hell, no not again!"

Luckily Oscar doesn't see the two, and Amy runs over from the dancefloor to Mal and Natara.

**Amy:**"Come on it's a party! Try and have some fun!"

She drags them onto the dancefloor, they stand for a second not really sure what do with themselves, when suddenly the music turns down and Kai's voice sounds out the speakers.

**Kai:**"Hey peeps and welcome to the most awesome party of the year! Let your hair down and have fun and ladies I am still available so don't be shy!"

The music turns back up and everyone continues to dance, Mal and Natara manage to sneak off back to their hiding place.

As the night goes on...Amy and Ken walk over to Kai to see that he's tinkerling with something.

**Amy:**"Kai please tell me you didn't bring that stupid thing from the crime lab?!"

Ken looks at it with confused look on his face.

**Ken:**"What the hell is it exactly?"

**Amy:**"It's his robot."

**Ken:**"I'm sorry did you say robot?!"

**Kai:**"Yes Kenneth she did!"

Amy sighs and rolls her eyes.

**Amy:**"He's been working on it for months, driving me up the wall with the stupid thing!"

**Kai:**"Shhhh He'll hear you! Be nice!"

**Amy:**"Kai stop covering it's ears, it doesn't even have ears to cover and it can't hear me!"

Kai huffs at Amy and Ken laughs.

**Ken:**"So does this thing actually work?"

**Kai:**"Of course! I created it and I am awesome, therefore it is awesome also! Observe!"

Kai starts to fiddle with a remote in his hands and the robot starts to move, it turns to Ken and extends a hand and shakes Ken's hand.

**Ken:**"Okay you gotta admit Amy that is kinda cool."

**Amy:**"Don't encourage him!"

Suddenly the robot starts to malfunction and buzzes out of control, Amy backs away and Ken stands protectively infront her. Kai tries to regain control but it starts to move around the room terrifying everyone and knocking everything over.

**Ken:**"Kai do something!"

**Kai:**"I'M TRYING!"

It violently moves around the room and after knocking the food table over, it heads straight for Mal and Natara.

**Kai:**"Mal, Natara look out!"

But it's too late as the robot crashes into them and knocks them both over as they hit the floor with large bang. Kai manages to turn the robot off and Amy, Ken and Kai all rush to Mal and Natara who are laid next to eachother on the floor.

**Ken:**"Yo Mal! Natara! You guys okay?"

They both stirr awake and rub their heads, Amy and Ken both help them up to their feet, Mal and Natara look at eachother and smiling uncontrolably and squeal out of pure happiness.

**Mal:**"Natara!"

**Natara:**"Mal!"

They touch eachothers faces then pull eachother into a huge hug, laughing.

**Natara:**"We're back!"

**Mal:**"Yeah thank god!"

Amy, Kai and Ken all look at eachother, all equally confused.

**Ken:**"Are we missing something here?"

Mal and Natara pull away from their hug and Mal smiles at Ken.

**Mal:**"Trust us, you wouldn't believe us if we told you!"

For the rest of the night, they all spend it dancing and having fun, Mal and Natara enjoy every second with huge smiles on their a slow song comes on, Amy and Ken dance together holding eachother close, Kai stands swaying with his robot, and Mal pulls Natara close and she rests her head on his shoulder as they dance together, she smiles sweetly as Mal sings softly in her ear along with the song. She notices Oscar stood watching her and sighs deeply, she then whispers in Mal's ear.

**Natara**:"I'll be right back."

Mal nods and lets her go, she walks over to Oscar.

**Natara:**"Oscar..."

**Oscar:**"You know something...the two of you make a great couple."

**Natara:**"Oscar..."

**Oscar:**"It's fine Natara really...the two of you are made for eachother your so alike in so many ways, I sometimes swear you act like eachother sometimes."

Natara laughs softly and kisses Oscar gently on his cheek.

**Natara:**"Your going make a woman very happy some day, you know that?"

Oscar smiles.

**Oscar:**"Yeah... thanks Natara."

Natara smiles and walks away. Later her and Mal decide to leave and walk through the quiet streets of San Francisco.

**Natara:**"Can I tell you something?"

**Mal:**"Anything, you know that."

**Natara:**"I broke up with Oscar."

**Mal:**"I know."

Natara looks at Mal slightly surprised.

**Mal:**"Amy told me that you breaking up with him you know when I was...you."

**Natara:**"Oh did she tell you why?"

**Mal:**"No, she just said I know why, so why?"

Natara doesn't say anything, she just continues to walk down the street, Mal grabs her hand a gently pulls her back and uses his pointer finger and thumb to raise her head so their eyes meet.

**Mal:**"Natara tell me... please."

Natara looks deep into Mal's eyes, she stands up on her toes and softly kisses Mal on his lips, leaving him stunned as she pulls away.

**Natara:**"That's why."

Mal smiles as he pulls her close, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close as they both sink into a passionate kiss.

**The End, Maltara yay! :D I hoped you liked this story its crazy long so thank you if you read the whole thing and i hope it made sense, please review ill love you forever if you do and happy CoD monday I'm actually buzzing! :D Jade xx**


End file.
